Exalted
Overview The Exalted are a race of vastly evolved, highly advanced ultimordial humans who make up one part of Maximillion VonMitternacht's heritage, but who otherwise do not exist in this Universe. They are the final stage of human evolution hundreds of thousands of years past what we know on Earth-Prime (we authors' native Earth) due to everything the human race has been exposed to and has survived in the times to come. Although they're regarded as "standard humans" at their specific time of origin, the weakest and most frail of them would be unfathomably powerful compared to modern humans on Earth-Prime. History and Politics No information exists about the Exalted in the modern world, nor do they call themselves 'Exalted'. This is a term used to make reference to this species for the sake of reference for readers. History The first ultima hominis ''or "Exalted", calling herself Dawnstar, appeared somewhere in the Middle Ages of Tyran (Earth-2003) and, due to her great power and ambition, effortlessly positioned herself as a Goddess over the other races. It's speculated that even she doesn't know how she ended up there. During her time there, she raised various mortals into positions of great influence and power, and even had a biological child. She had created, in her time on Tyran, a strange arcane device that worked as a mainframe for the world's leylines and geographical data - which became the way she asserted herself as a Goddess - but she met her end when this device was found by her first two adoptive children and they used it to usurp her position and forcibly subdue her into an eternal sleep. '''Politics' Dawnstar's progeny, to include Maximillion's grandfather Exodus Soulcry, ruled in roles surpassing government by way of Religion, and placed their most devout followers in positions of Priesthood who acted as intermediaries between 'The Gods' and 'Mortals', and even the lowliest Priests or Messengers for one of the 'Gods' was revered as Holy and therefore on-par (where mortals were concerned) with the Gods themselves. There was contention between the Nobility and the Pantheon of alleged 'Gods', but they kept their peace due to the sheer destructive power frequently ''demonstrated by each generation of Exalted who came after. ''Physiology Exalted are highly evolved, reflecting hundreds of thousands of years of human evolution. Brain Exalted have brains that are far more evolved than humans of today, immune to virtually every disease and mental illness known to man currently and even most illnesses and diseases to be discovered in the future. Exalted possess eidetic (or outright photographic) memories, extrasensory perception, uncanny mental acuity, and a degree of mental flexibility that makes the intellectuals among them stand out in a positive way. While not innately immune to manipulation and/or tampering, the mind of an Exalted is capable of knowing when it is behaving "out of the norm" and can enact countermeasures against whatever (or whomever) is trying to invade it, even if the Exalted themselves are not consciously aware of the invasive element(s). There is also an infinite reservoir for knowledge, by the Exalted's innate ability to compartmentalize all of the knowledge stored, and immediately (barring distractions) recall the necessary information at an instant's notice. Medical Conditions Coming Soon... Hybridization Though not largely known, not even by the Exalted who disclose information between one another, Exalted are not limited to merely their standard form of asexual reproduction (exact process unknown), but they can actually reproduce heterosexually with a member of the opposite sex. Exalted are compatible with any race that's compatible with a human being (and then some), and an unknown (by them or others) fact is that their offspring will be a much more advanced/evolved variation of the non-''Exalted'' parent's race, possessing greater physical prowess, mental prowess and more that by far exceeds the standards of the other parent's race. Society Culture and tradition Coming Soon... Education Coming Soon... Holidays Coming Soon... People Earth-7803 Exodus Soulcry Earth-3487 (Fort Elder Drake) Maximillion VonMitternacht (Exalted/Dhampir Hybrid) Science and technology Exalted vary in their individual attitudes towards science and technology, but those who Appendices Appearance Coming Soon... Background information Coming Soon...